


Year After Year

by Rokeby



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/Rokeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae drags Hyukjae with him to go see Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year After Year

**Author's Note:**

> Also crossposted to [LJ](http://rokeby.livejournal.com/5850.html) and [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/613218/year-after-year-eunhae-fluff).

They were still in their school uniforms as Donghae dragged him towards the subway station closest to their high school. He had been dragging Hyukjae after him ever since they had met up at Donghae's locker, as they always do every day after school. Hyukjae had tried to ask Donghae why he was acting like a three year old on speed, but hadn't got any other answer than “It's a surprise!” and “You'll see when we get there!” All while Donghae grinned widely, eyes sparkling. It usually meant disaster. 

“Donghae, let go of my arm,” Hyukjae said for the umpteenth time in fifteen minutes, trying to make himself as heavy as possible so Donghae would let him go. Hyukjae's attempts were to no avail as Donghae didn't give any signs that he actually had heard Hyukjae at all. He wondered what crazy idea Donghae had imprinted into his own mind to be so excited and focused. The last time Donghae had been like this was when “Finding Nemo” had aired in theaters and he had been absolutely ecstatic about it, standing in line from 3 am the previous day, dragging Hyukjae along with him. 

The cold wind seeped through Hyukjae's thin uniform blazer and sweater vest. Due to Donghae's rush to get to the subway, Hyukjae hadn't managed to put on his winter coat properly. It was only pulled over his shoulders but remained unbuttoned and flapping at his sides from the wind. His snowcap, scarf and mittens he held tightly in his right hand. The tips of Hyukjae's ears were getting cold, and Hyukjae swore his brain was going to freeze if he didn't get to put on his beanie soon. 

A tiny bit of luck was on Hyukjae's side this cold December day however as Donghae pulled him to the left and down the familiar stairs of the subway station. Donghae didn't slow down, despite the crowd of commuters and students surrounding them and Hyukjae yelled out apologizes right and left as well as a few rushed bows. Suddenly Hyukjae noticed the iron gates approaching horrifyingly quick, so he shoved his left hand into the pocket of his jacket, scrambling frantically for his subway card, afraid that Donghae might pull his arm off if he couldn't scan it quick enough. 

Hyukjae bit his lip to avoid himself from screaming out as Donghae pulled them both through the security point, both standing between the same metal pins that separated the station from the subway. One of the subway guards sent them sour gazes but Hyukjae apologized by bowing several times as Donghae pulled him past them and down another set of stairs. Underneath them, Hyukjae could hear the subway arrive and Donghae instantly sped up. They had two set of stairs and a hall left, there was no way they would be able to catch it.

“Donghae!” Hyukjae said loudly, trying to achieve some level of authority in his voice, like the one Jungsu used once in a blue moon when he was speaking strictly to Donghae. Again, Donghae refrained to answer, speeding up yet again and Hyukjae started to fear for his life. If they were to fall they would hit the floor quite hard and it would surely make an impact on their faces. Hyukjae was fond of his face the way it was. “We're not going to make it Donghae!” 

Hyukjae decided to shut up because his words seemed like motivation to Donghae who ran faster. Hyukjae had always thought his stamina was pretty good but as he felt sweat trailing down his back, he was slowly starting to rethink that. Donghae didn't show any signs of sweating at all. The only thing Hyukjae could see etched into his handsome features was determination.

The familiar beep of the closing doors reached Hyukjae's ears and they weren't going to make it, but at the speed they were running, Donghae was going to get them squashed against the closed doors of the train. Hyukjae shut his eyes quickly, refusing to look as the closing doors of the train came closer. They would be squashed like flies against a windshield. 

It was a christmas miracle. It couldn't be anything else because Donghae had somehow managed to squeeze them through the door just in time. Hyukjae opened his eyes just as the doors closed behind them. He turned on his heel to glare at Donghae, who beamed back at him for a second before digging up a piece of folded paper from the pocket of his jacket. 

“You almost got us killed!” Hyukjae hissed through clenched teeth. He felt like yelling but didn't want to upset the group of ahjummas sitting next to where they were standing. They were already giving them poisonous glares and Hyukjae didn't want to experience being on the other end of their walking canes. 

“Of course I didn't, silly!” Donghae grinned widely at him, clutching his piece of paper tightly. Hyukjae eyed the paper curiously, but Donghae just pressed it closer to his chest, shaking his head. “It's a secret!” 

Hyukjae was this close to yelling at Donghae for getting him all sweaty for no reason, but quickly remembered that yelling at Donghae usually meant that Donghae would start crying and Hyukjae wasn't quite ready for a wailing Donghae in a crowded subway compartment. Not to mention that the group of ahjummas surely would hit him for making Donghae, who looked like innocence reincarnated, cry. He settled for some silent cursing and dug up his phone from the pocket of his slacks, mindlessly deciding on a game to release his anger upon.

Next to him, Donghae was giggling like a fourteen year old school girl with a crush, but whenever Hyukjae looked up from his phone to check why, Donghae pressed the piece of paper close to his chest and told Hyukjae to have patience. As if he was the one to speak, Hyukjae thought. Donghae had the same level of patience as a child. If Hyukjae had been the one with the secret, Donghae would've cried or thrown a tantrum until Hyukjae had revealed the secret.

Three stations later, when the woman's voice announced that the next stop was Itaewon, Donghae jumped away from the wall excitedly, pocketing the piece of paper carefully. Hyukjae put his phone back in his pocket but remained standing at their previous spot, looking dully at Donghae. He had no intentions of squishing himself through that crowd by the door just to be the first one out. 

“Hyukjae,” Donghae called, smiling. He reached out his hand to Hyukjae, curling and uncurling his fingers repeatedly while offering Hyukjae his hand. “Come on Hyukjae, let's go,” 

Fuck Donghae and his eternal cuteness, Hyukjae thought as a group of school girls looked at him and Donghae with interest. Donghae was oblivious as usual. With blood rushing to his cheeks, Hyukjae walked up to Donghae at the same time as the doors opened, hoping with his entire soul that the girls didn't see him let Donghae wrap his small fingers around his wrist and tug him out of the train. 

“Why are we in Itaewon?” Hyukjae asked a couple of minutes later when the worst of his embarrassment has calmed down and the reddest part of him was the tips of his ears, invisible under his beanie that he had managed to pull on while on the train. When they came out from the subway station, Hyukjae was glad he had the time to pull on his winter gear and fasten his jacket because Itaewon was colder, not to mention that the sun was setting, not offering particularly much warmth.

“You'll see in a minute!” Donghae promised, smiling honestly at Hyukjae as he pulled him along the streets of Itaewon. Hyukjae had only been in Itaewon a handful of times before so he was eyeing his surroundings curiously while twisting his brain to come up with a reason why Donghae had dragged him all the way to Itaewon. Hyukjae's brain went through all the conversations with Donghae he had during the past few days to see if there was anything that stood out, but to no avail. 

“Ok we're here!” Donghae announced happily as they crossed a street and found themselves in front of a mall. It looked like any other mall that Hyukjae had seen so he looked at Donghae in confusion. Apparently Donghae didn't see it, because he just beamed like the fucking sun and pulled Hyukjae into the mall. 

“Tada!” Donghae said excitedly, jumping up and down as they stopped just past the entrance, and finally Hyukjae realized what was going on. In front of them, massive decorated chrismas trees were put up, next to a red carpet that went in the middle of them. Past the trees were heaps of presents and a line of children. Standing next to the red carpet were teens dressed in green outfits, probably meant to be elfs if their horribly made pointy ears were any indication. The reason why they were there was sitting on a gilded wooden chair on a level up in front of the queue of children, dressed in all red, with black boots and a white beard; Santa Claus. 

“Donghae are you se-” Hyukjae turned to look at Donghae but paused mid-sentence as he discovered Donghae pulling a christmas hat, identical to the one Santa was wearing, on his head. Donghae froze, looking like a deer in headlights as Hyukjae rose his eyebrows at him, tilting his head slightly. Slowly, Donghae zipped his backpack close, rising up to his full height again. Hyukjae noticed something, it looked like a tiny shining box, in Donghae's hands.

“Hyukjae,” Donghae's voice was tiny, scarlet settling in his cheeks as he refused to meet Hyukjae's gaze. He mumbled something completely incoherent to Hyukjae's ears. Hyukjae leaned closer. “ Iwantredcheeksandfrecklescanyoupleasehelpme,” 

Donghae stuffed the tiny metal box in Hyukjae's hands, hiding most of his face in his scarf as he waited for Hyukjae's decision. A part of Hyukjae wanted to facepalm and leave because Donghae was being a fucking embarrassment out of this world. He couldn't though because this was Donghae, his silly, childish boyfriend who acted less than half his age most of the time, and if Hyukjae abandoned him there he would cry and Hyukjae hated it when Donghae cried. 

“Come here,” Hyukjae mumbled, opening the box to find five sticks of carnival make-up, the kind parents use on their kindergarten kids. Donghae shuffled closer, lifting his head up from his scarf and positively beamed at Hyukjae, eyes little crescents. “Now stand still ok,” 

Donghae did, surprisingly, stand completely still as Hyukjae painted tiny red circles on his cheeks, only wrinkling his nose slightly when Hyukjae used the black stick to pepper little freckles over Donghae's nose and cheeks. As Hyukjae put the sticks back into the box, eyes never leaving Donghae's face, he realized, for the umpteenth time, how cute his boyfriend was. 

“Thank you, Hyukjae,” Donghae said softly, leaning forwards to press his lips against Hyukjae's. Hyukjae pushed back against Donghae's lips but didn't initiate a deeper kiss. They were in public and even though this was Itaewon where more foreigners lived, it was still Korea and Hyukjae wasn't ready to come out to his parents just yet. Donghae wasn't either. When they separated, Hyukjae followed Donghae's lips to kiss him softly again, warmth curling in his stomach as he did.

Donghae laughed softly as Hyukjae gave him the box back, putting it back into his backpack before he pulled it back on his back. “Come on!” 

Hyukjae followed Donghae to the back of the line, cheeks coloring slightly as some of the elfs and children stared at them. Donghae was, as always, oblivious, so Hyukjae was the one stuck with the embarrassment. 

“Why did you have to go to Itaewon to meet Santa?” Hyukjae asked Donghae a little while later, further along in the line, closer to Santa. “I know there are other Santa meetings in malls closer to home,” 

“Because this is the real Santa,” Donghae said seriously, looking up at Hyukjae with a frown, as if Hyukjae should've known this already. He hadn't noticed it until Donghae had spoken about it but the man dressed up as Santa was western looking. Puzzled, Hyukjae looked back at Donghae. “You should know that Santa isn't Asian, Hyukjae,”

“The Asian ones are fake,” Donghae leaned closer to Hyukjae to whisper, as if he was afraid he was spoiling some of the kids nearby. Hyukjae fought against the urge to roll his eyes at Donghae, settling for nodding in what he hoped was a seriously matter. 

The line went along rather quickly (they might have sneaked past a few kids when the elfs weren't looking) and before they both knew it, they were next in line to talk to Santa. Donghae was so excited that he was jumping up and down, holding onto Hyukjae's arm as he did to keep himself from flailing. Or so Hyukjae thought. 

“You're taking this too seriously, Donghae,” Hyukjae noted, refraining from facepalming yet again as the elf closest to Santa called on the next kid, which was Donghae. As he suffled closer to Santa, Donghae pulled the piece of paper up from his pocket again and unfolded it. It was a wishlist. Of course it was. Hyukjae shook his head when the elf asked him if he was going to talk to Santa too and exited the line.

Hyukjae checked his phone and replied to a message from his mom who wondered when he was going to be home because they were going to have samgyupsal for dinner. She also wondered if Donghae would tag along again because they had bought extra meat if he wanted to. 

“Hyukjae!” he looked up at the mention of his name to see Donghae, safely seated in Santa's lap, waving at him. “Take a picture!” 

Hyukjae did as he was told and took three pictures of Donghae and the little confused looking Santa, shaking his head good naturedly as he noticed how genuinely happy Donghae looked in the pictures. He sent one to his mom, telling her that Donghae probably would join. 

“I met Santa!” Donghae was suddenly in front of him, beaming at him like this was the best day of his life and that he couldn't be happier for the rest of his life. Hyukjae nodded, smiling back at him because honestly, who could resist Donghae's smile? 

“Come on, mom's making samgyupsal for dinner,” Hyukjae told Donghae, lacing their fingers. Donghae's grin got even wider as he nodded eagerly. On the way back to the subway, Donghae kept on rambling about how kind Santa had been and that he had told him his wish list in both Korean and English so that Santa would understand, and since he had been such a good boy he'd definitely get that Finding Nemo plushie for Christmas. 

Hyukjae smiled a little at the thought of the wrapped Nemo plushie lying underneath his bed, waiting for Donghae.


End file.
